


Acting Like You don't Care

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who could guess that Michael Wheeler will become the king of "acting like you don't care"?





	Acting Like You don't Care

Who could guess that Michael Wheeler will become the king of "acting like you don't care"?   
  
The lanky, long limbed Mike who grew up taller and somewhat handsome (He was man enough to accept it).  
Mike "with the sweetest soul in the world" Wheeler (Not the purest, that area belonged to Will Byers).   
  
Mike "attached for life to someone" Wheeler.   
  
Mike "who had eyes for one girl only" Wheeler. A special girl, -special with the big S of Superpowers, the type of girl you never cheated on- he had to accept it.  
  
That Michael Wheeler.  
  
Dustin couldn't avoid make a face every morning when Stacy, Melany, Caroline or whoever cute, popular girl (the girls that would never give him 5 minutes of their time) spot Mike and uttered the always flirty " _Hi, Mike_ "  
  
He felt better later because Mike always turned to return the salute ten seconds too late because his mind was always in another plane of thinking. Because of this, Mike never see the flirty smiles that the girls trow at him.   
Is not like it will matter anyways. Mike was stupidly in love with El, and he wouldn't notice a girl flirting with him even it hit him in the face.   
  
Although there was a bet (It wasn't real, as no one could put it in practice) that predicted that if Mike were single, he could not act cool in front of girls.   
And cool is what he was. Cool as a cucumber. He speak fluidly to girls no matter the situation. He looks at them in the eyes. He moved his hand around him in frantic passion when the theme was one of his likeness. The pass of his hand over his _perfect_ hair your only clue he was nervous.  All this he knew because of the loud whispering girls that seemed to surround them regularly.  
  
He was already sick of them. Lucas and Will were usually amused at the situation, only Max supported him in his annoyance, as she hated as much as him the rows of girls sighing and giggling every time Mike did something special like breathing.   
  
He couldn't even get mad at him. How could he get mad to someone who was oblivious at the attention he garnered from the opposite sex? And it was not like he could ask him his secret because he already knew.   
  
Sometimes he wished he could be like Mike, or even like Will (Who surprisingly had the second position of popularity in the group). Sometimes he wished that the girls in the school didn't see him grow teeth a little (a lot) too late. Sometimes he wished to that it was him who fell in love with Eleven, so he wouldn't have to be suffering been turn down by teenage girls.

He still remembered Nancy encouraging words, but sometimes they weren't enough.   
  
But then, he sees El and Mike holding hands, with sweet smiles in their faces and love in their eyes and he wished he could have that. He longed for the day he would be like them.  
  
Yes, Michael Wheeler was the king of "acting like you don't care", but only, because he in fact did not care. He already had the love of his life.   
  
It was in those moments when he gets to see the error in Steve's reasoning.   
  
Mike cared. And because he cared, he won the heart of the princess.   
  
So, Dustin waited for the girl that will make him care.   
  
He will make his wait, and he will care.   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand how this filled with so much feelings. This was supposed to be somewhat a headcannon about how Mike would be the popular boy in the gang because of his nonchalant act towards girls.


End file.
